People change
by Ymaspwn
Summary: Bella's life has been far from easy, and now she's sent to live with her father, is it going to get better or worse when she meets a certain bronze haired boy?
1. Late night coffee and Beautiful people

**Hey guys! Right, I've written one fanfic before, some of you may have read it. 'one person can change anything' I'm still continuing with that, but it's nearly come to an end now, and i had this idea for a new story, so thought I'd start it now. So anywayyy, I hope you enjoy it! **

Bella pov

I grimaced as I heard the bell ding, indicating another customer had entered the store. I looked up from the magazine I was staring at and watched as a group of teenagers walked through the door and sat down at a table. I glanced around the otherwise empty coffee shop before I approached their table, dragging my heels slightly. Seriously, who needed coffee at 11 o clock at night? I reached their table and stood there awkwardly for a moment as they continued to chatter excitedly, not noticing me stood there. I eventually cleared my throat noisily to get their attention and as I did so I looked at them probaperly for the first time. There were two girls and three guys, all around my age and all strangely beautiful. I caught the eye of easily the most beautiful boy for a moment, he had the most fascinating eyes, bright green and they seemed to shimmer in the light. I looked away quickly, flipping over a page in my notepad.

"What can I get you guys?" I asked unenthusiastically. I'd only been working here a week but I was already bored with it. I heard someone call my name and spun around to see Mike, the managers son, looking at my disapprovingly.

"What have we said?" I shrugged, annoyed with being spoken to like a 5 year old, "About how you speak to the customers....." He trailed of and I rolled my eyes.

"You are not my boss Mike. If your mom tells me to do something I will, not you." I told him. He half nodded before walking back behind the counter embarrassedly. I heard somebody snicker from behind me and saw one of the boys laughing.

"You just told Mike Newton." One boy said, he was really muscley, like, huge, and he had short black curly hair. When he grinned at me dimples formed in his cheeks and before I had the chance to reply he had held his hand up for a high five. I clumsily slapped my hand against his just so he'd take his hand away.

"So, yeah, what can I get you?" I asked again.

"4 lattes, 1 glass of water and a hot chocolate for me." I tiny girl told me happily, smiling at me as she did so. She had short black spiky hair and her face had the most perfect petit features, she kind of reminded me of a pixie. I scrawled down their order quickly and nodded before I headed into the kitchen to make their drinks.

Moments later I walked carefully towards their table clutching a tray in my hands, doing my best to not spill any liquid from their cups. As I placed the drinks on the table in front of them I headed back to the counter and began to read my magazine again. The headline screamed at me "_Robert Patinson + Kristen Steward caught in steamy embrace!" _But before I had the chance to start reading the article my boss appeared in front of me, telling me i could go for tonight. So I swapped my apron for my jacket and braced myself for the cold outside. I stood outside of the small cafe and grabbed my packet of cigarettes from my pocket and lit one quickly. I brought it to my lips and took a long drag before I exhaled the smoke, staring into the pitch black. I heard the door open and close but didn't turn to see who it was, I simply brought the cigarette back to my lips and took another long drag, feeling marginally better after my shitty day.

"Excuse me, do you have a light?" A silky voice asked from the darkness.

I jumped as I turned to face the gorgeous boy from inside. He ran his hands threw his messy bronze hair awkwardly as my heart returned to a normal rate. I threw my lighter towards him silently and he caught it effortlessly, lighting his own.

"Sorry if I scared you," he said, I didn't reply. "I'm Edward."

"Hi." I replied quickly, why was he telling me this? I honestly didn't care what his name was, even if he was beautiful.

"That's your cue to tell me your name."

"Hmm," I pretended to think about if momentarily before continuing, "Nah, I'd rather you didn't know my name." I finished, sort of pissed.

To my surprise he chuckled. I wasn't meant to be funny, it was meant to make him go away.

"Any reason why?" He asked.

"Nope." I replied quickly. He chuckled again but didn't push the matter and continued to smoke.

A few minutes later his friends came out of the shop and called him. He threw his butt on the floor and turned towards me to speak again.

"Hey, it was nice speaking to you." He said with a smirk, I'd only spoken to him for a second but I'd already made my mind up about him. He was a jerk, I don't know why I thought that, but I just knew he was. "Still don't want to tell me your name?" He asked, a bit hopeful.

"Nope." I answered the same as I had before. He laughed again before he replied.

"Don't worry, I'll find out soon enough." He began to walk towards the car park.

"Why're you so sure of yourself?" I half shouted to him and he was now a good few metres away from me. I heard him laugh again and he once again seemed to think I was joking, I wasn't, he was actually starting to get on my nerves.

"I just will." He replied smugly. He was pretty far away but I was pretty sure I saw him wink at me. Eugh, how unattractive. He met with his friends then and the big guy that high fived he earlier nudged him in the side and the other guy began talking to him. They weren't far enough that I couldn't hear their conversation though.

"Dude, what's with you and the hot chick?"

"Nothing, yet." Edward replied back surly.

"Edward, seriously. You are not going to fuck her and never see her again." A female's voice chipped in sternly.

"And why not?" He asked smugly.

"Because for 1, she doesn't seem interested in you at all,"

"Yet," I heard him interrupt cockily. But the girl continued like she hadn't heard him.

"And two, she actually seems nice!" I recognised the girl's voice now, it was the pixie like girl from inside.

"Oh, so you just didn't mind me sleeping around before because the girls weren't 'nice'?" He asked mockingly. Was this guy ever serious?

"Well they weren't nice in the way Alice is talking about," I heard an unfamiliar male voice snicker, and the sound of hands clapping together. A girl made a noise that sounded like fake retching. I decided I didn't want to hear anymore of this conversation so flicked what was left of my cigarette to the ground and then walked towards my truck.

When I arrived home I silently headed upstairs and got cleaned up, getting changed from my work clothes into my pyjamas and taking my make up off before climbing into bed.

As I lay there it dawned on me that Edward still had my lighter and I silently cursed, making a mental note that I'd have to go to the store before school tomorrow. Well at least that was an excuse to be late for my first day at forks high. I really wasn't looking forward to it. The only person I knew that went there was Mike, and we didn't exactly get along perfectly. Yeah, tomorrow was not going to be fun.

**Right guys! I really hoped you liked this first chapter, more will we explain about why Bella's here in more chapters, but you'll only get that if you review ;) You know what to do guys! **


	2. Life sized barbie's and high fives

**Wow, i wasn't actually expecting anyone to review on my first chapter, so thank you so much **** I do not own twilight, unfortunately. Here we go!**

Bella pov 

I rubbed my eyes as I pulled into the parking lot of the only convenience store in forks. I'd forgotten about needing to get a lighter so had slept in, now I was going to be late on my first day. Not that it bothered me much, but still, it was always good to set a good first impression. I hadn't slept well left night; I'd been up thinking about today. It was at times like these I wished I could just ring my mom and talk to her, she always knew what to say to calm me down, but of course I couldn't do that. I sighed and headed into the shop, picking up a lighter and pack of gum from beside the counter. I payed for my items and headed back to my truck. The engine started loudly and I started towards the hell hole that would be my school for the next few years.

As I pulled into the parking lot I glanced around me at the cars. Nobody was there and as I quickly looked at my clock I cursed, 8.43. So I was late. But my motto was always, 'you're already late, no point in rushing now.' So I gathered my things together and slung my bag over my shoulder before I dawdled into the main entrance. I walked up to the desk where I was met with disapproving looks. Seriously, what had I done? Oh right, the whole late on your first day thing. However the woman behind the desk at reception handed me a timetable after I told her my name and pointed me in the direction of my homeroom.

I opened the door and glanced around me for a second, my gaze being greeted by almost everyone in the room apart from the teacher, who had his back to me as he wrote something on the board. One pair of eyes in particular caught my own though. They where the most beautiful shade of green, sort of like emeralds and they seemed to almost glisten as I looked at them. I remembered them from somewhere. They were the jerk from last night's eyes, Edward's eyes. What were the chances that he went to forks high? Well, pretty high seeing as he was in the only coffee shop in forks last night, and why else would 5 teenagers be in forks unless they lived here? I was an idiot for not realizing earlier. I was interrupted from my thoughts when the man at the front of the room spoke for the first time.

"Care to explain to us why you are so late on your first day, Miss. Swan?" He asked me in a deep voice, layered with authority.

"Well, I had to go to the shop this morning you see, because a certain boy in this class has my lighter. Therefore I needed to go and buy a new one." I answered him cheekily, smiling sweetly in his direction.

I heard someone laugh once and I noticed Edward slyly trying to cover up his laugh with a cough. I glared at him and he waved at me, jerk.

"Sit down, Isabella." The man instructed me sternly, obviously annoyed with my answer.

"Bella." I told him simply.

I looked around the room for a seat and there was only one. Next to Edward.

"You have got to be kidding," I mumbled under my breath, not moving from my spot.

"Is there a problem?" the teacher asked, turning to face me for the first time. I didn't reply, but simply begrudgingly walked over to the desk where Edward was sat. I refrained myself from throwing my bag at his feet and slumped in my chair, pulling it as far away from him as possible. I glimpsed at him quickly and he had the same stupid look on his face that he'd had since last night. Stupid smug boy.

"You have my lighter." I hissed at him.

"Yep," he replied quickly, turning to look at me. He noticed my annoyed expression and it seemed to amuse him. "Would you like it back?"

"Hmm, on second thoughts you can keep it, you've touched it, I might catch something." Once again he seemed to find my answer humorous and didn't attempt to hide his laugh this time.

"Something you'd like to share with the class, Miss. Swan, Mr. Cullen?" Our teacher asked us, causing the remainder of the class that wasn't already taking sly glances at us to turn to stare at us. I clenched my jaw; this day hadn't had a good start.

"Bella is just very funny, Mr. Burn. I apologise for interrupting." Edward replied, still with a stupid grin plastered on my face. Mr. Burn muttered something about 'kids these days' but didn't say anything else.

I grabbed my bag from the floor and placed it on my lap, searching through all the crap in it to find a pen.

"Bella, that's a pretty name you know." Edward whispered silkily in my ear, so he wouldn't interrupt again. I rolled my eyes and stood up as soon as the bell went, slinging my bag over my shoulder and heading to my first lesson.

**

I grunted as I slammed my tray on the only free table in the whole of the hall. I flung my bag on the floor and sat down, massaging my temples absentmindedly, and doing my best to ignore the stares and whispers I was receiving from all of the students walking past. I stuck my feet out in front of my and crossed my ankles, fixing my gaze at my feet pointing out slightly from the end of the table. I took my fork in one hand and began to push the mush on my plate around, how can they call this food? How can they expect us to eat this shit?

I suddenly felt something jut my foot forward and I looked up in time to find a girl trip slightly over my feet. She had the shortest skirt on known to man, a white blouse half way unbuttoned revealing a very in your face cleavage along with some cheap tatty stiletto heels. I didn't even tried to hide my laugh as I watched her stumble and did her best to regain her balance. When she had she looked down on me with a glare that definitely meant trouble.

"I finally have the pleasure of meeting _Isabella._" She sneered my name, making it almost sound like a cuss, "You know, people are saying you're pretty, but I honestly don't see it." I laughed; did she honestly think that would bother me? She seemed a bit annoyed by my reaction, she obviously wanted an argument, but I wasn't going too stood to her level, yet.

"Eew, what's with your shoes?" She asked. I glanced at my muddy converse; she was trying to give me fashion advice? Had she seen herself lately? She was literally a more slutty life sized Barbie.

"Eew, what's the matter with your face?" I asked without thinking. I heard a few people laugh around me and recognized one laugh in particular. It was a booming laugh, it was the huge guy from last night that I'd high fived. Well it makes sense he goes here too. I looked up at the girl that was still stood in front of me; her expression was now well and truly pissed. I decided I was sick of hr annoying squeaky voice, "Now if that's all....." I trailed of, hoping she would leave.

"No, that's not all. So, I take it you'll be trying out for the cheerleading squad?" She asked determinedly.

What? Did she not get the vibe I wasn't into the whole '_u-g-l-y you ain't got no alibi' _Thing? She looked pretty shocked herself; maybe she hadn't meant to ask me that. But, to be honest, I think it would be worth it for the look on her face if I actually turned up at trials tonight. I decided I could have some fun with this.

"You bet I am!" I put on a mock cheery voice, imitating her nasally voice. "I'll see you tonight!" I continued just so she'd go away, it worked. She huffed, turned on her heel, flicked her cheap extensions and walked away. Finally!

I was about to go back to playing with my food, but before I had the chance to a hand was being held in front of my face. I looked up and saw the guy from yesterday was attached to that hand. Holding tightly onto his other hand was a very beautiful girl. She had long blond hair and to be honest, my self esteem took a knock by just looking at her. Once again I slapped my hand against his, not really understanding why, just doing it so he'd go away.

"Seriously, you've got some skill girl! First Mike, now Tanya! You're gonna be a legend, I can tell." He boomed at me, grinning widely.

"Yeah, she so deserved that." The blond goddess added, smiling at me, "So, are you really trying out for the squad, cause if you are that'd be awesome!"

"Umm, yeah, I guess I am. I'm only doing it to see the look on the sluts face though." I told her honestly, she laughed at my response.

"I'll see you at trials then, Bella." She said, beginning to walk in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, see you around Bella," The big guy said and walked away from her.

Well, that was surreal, how did they know my name? And how the hell, in one lunchtime, had I ended up volunteering to try out for the cheerleading squad? Well, this was going to be amusing.

**

I walked into the biology room after lunch and quickly seated myself at a lab desk at the back. I pulled out a pen and paper from my bag and began to doodle aimlessly. I jumped as I head someone drop some things next to me. I looked up and saw stood by the table was Edward.

"Seriously, are you stalking me or something?" I asked, annoyed.

"Actually no. You're sat in my seat." He informed me with a smile on his face.

"Oh, really?" I put on mock surprise and stood up for a second and examined the seat I had previously been sat at. "Well, your name isn't on it, so it's my chair now." I continued in my normal tone and sat back down. He chuckled once again and I couldn't help but notice how attractive his laugh was. Eugh, shut up brain!

"Well, I'll just sit here then, if you don't mind." He sat down next to me.

"Actually, I do mind," I muttered, "But like that's going to stop you." He grinned.

"You know me well already. You're right; it isn't going to stop me." I snorted and went back to drawing, not paying attention to the lesson that had started.

A while later I felt someone tap my shoulder lightly. I jumped, not out of surprise, but because it seemed like I'd got an electric shock from his touch. I turned to face Edward, wondering what he wanted.

"I hear you're trying out for the cheerleading squad," He told me quietly, with a smirk.

"And?" I asked,

"Well, I'll look forward to seeing you in that skimpy uniform." He winked at me and continued to work. Once again, how disgusting?

I sighed and started on the worksheet on my desk. I began to mentally prepare myself for this try-out tonight. It would be amusing, to say the least.

**Well, two chapters in one day ;) haha, this chapter was for my first reviewer;** _**miki natsuko**_** and person who put my story on story alert;**_**hermybrilliant. **_**Thank you a lot guys! Constructive criticism is always welcome **** If you reviewed, I might upload another chapter by tonight :O ahaaa :D **


	3. Tryouts and ball gowns

**I own nothing (: **

Bella pov

After I'd changed into a pair of sweats and a plain white shirt I headed into the gym where I saw a bunch of girls doing various stretches. I scoffed as I saw the girl from earlier, Tanya, doing toe touches. She hadn't seen me yet, but I couldn't wait for the moment that she would. Instead of bothering to warm up I simply went and stood by the wall, choosing to watch everyone make fools of themselves instead of make one of myself. I noticed the blond girl from earlier approaching me, she was wearing a pair of baggy gym shorts and a loose top, how could she dress like that and still be drop dead gorgeous? It just wasn't fair.

"Hey Bella! You came," She said happily, and pulled me into an unexpected hug. I put one of my arms around her and half hugged her back, kind of shocked at the friendliness.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name,"

"Oh I'm Rosalie," She smiled at me, "But you can call me Rose, most people do." I nodded before she carried on, "So I'm head cheerleader, so I'll be kind of in charge of this whole thing. All we do is teach you a routine and you just have to do it back to us. It's usually simple and let's just say you won't have much competition with this lot." She giggled and as I watched the rest of the girls warm up I realised she was right, some of them just looked so out of place here-not that I didn't. I laughed with her for a moment.

"So, I'd better go start this, I'll talk to you after?"

"Sure, yeah." I replied and wandered to stand at the back of the group of over excited girls, all giggling and chatting. They seemed to get over excited very quickly and their gaze travelled to the side of the gym. I followed where they were looking and noticed Edward, and his two rather gorgeous friends stood watching, with the same stupid expression on all of their faces. I noticed a particular group of freshman girls staring intently at Edward, whispering to each other and stealing glances at him every once and a while. I held in a laugh as I watched them, pretty pathetic I had to say. Yeah, he was good looking, but seriously? I looked at Rose sceptically and she had the same expression as me on her face. She then turned towards the boys, blew a kiss at Emmett and then turned back to the girls stood in front of her. That was going to make them dislike her a lot more than they already did, she was stunning, head cheerleader and had a hot boyfriend. They were all envious of her, it was obvious. Hey, I was even a little envious of her. I stole a single glance towards Edward and to my surprise he was looking at me, he caught my eye and winked once, causing half of the girls in the hall to swoon. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the front, trying to ignore he death stares I was receiving from a good few girls in the hall.

About 15 minutes later Rosalie had taught us all a simple routine and we had been split in to two groups and we were about to perform it back to her. Luckily for me the guys had stuck around to watch, and most of the girls where now much to flustered by their presence to remember the routine. One of those girls was Tanya, she was stood in the front row, doing her best to suck up to Rose but kept stealing glances at Edward. Who would have thought she'd be interested in him? She was a pretty good dancer though, I had to admit. After her group had finished it was my turn. As I stood up and she sat down she looked me up and down and pushed past me.

"Beat that," She spat in my direction.

"Don't worry, I will," I smiled sweetly at her as she glared and I took my place with the rest of my group and began to recite the routine back to Rose in perfect time with the music, but I decided to add a little bit of my own at the end. Everyone else froze in their positions as the dance came to an end but I spun around on my heels, so I had my back facing everyone. I heard people start to whisper and as I stole a glance at Edward even he looked confused, I quickly raised my eyebrows at him before I began to run. When I was about 10 metres away from everyone I leapt into the air, touching my toe's with my fingers briefly before I spun again and landed delicately on my feet again. I heard a few gasps and decided to play up to my audience. I skipped a few feet forwards and then cart wheeled once, flipped onto my hands for a millisecond before I landed on my feet again, facing the front yet again. Once again I jumped onto my hands, supporting all of my weight there for a second or two, enjoying the looks of shock on people's faces. To finish with, I pushed myself of from my hands and landed on the floor, legs spread, in the splits.

I heard people begin to clap and I held my hands out, bowing the top half of my body. I stood up and walked towards Rose, feeling rather smug.

"My god, Bella, you're amazing!" She complimented me and I blushed as I saw people around us nod in agreement.

"Well, I did a little gymnastics' when I was younger," I looked down at my feet, embarrassed about all the attention I was getting. I briefly looked at Tanya and decided it had defiantly been worth it. She was glaring at me, no change there, but this time she looked a lot angrier. Like, she was seriously pissed at me, good, stupid bitch. When Rosalie dismissed us all telling us the squad would be posted tomorrow Tanya stomped out of the gym faster than I could say 'bite me'.

In the locker rooms I took my hair out of the pony tail I had it in and ran my hands through it roughly, untangling the knots quickly, letting it fall down my back in soft waves. I shut my locker and headed outside towards my truck. Someone grabbed my arm as I walked out of the building though, and there it was again, that electric shock. He released my arm almost as soon as he'd grabbed it, staring at it strangely, I wonder if he felt these shocks too.

"Yes?" I asked him, and this time I was the smug one.

"You looked so hot up there, doing your thing." He replied, back to his normal, arrogant self. I snorted and walked away from him, ignoring him when he called my name. Just when I reached my truck I felt another tug on my arm, but this time I knew it wasn't Edward, there was no electric shock. I turned and came face to face with Rosalie and her friend, the pixie girl.

"Hey, Bella, me and Alice were just heading over to Port Angeles to do some shopping, we wondered if you'd like to come with us."

Well, that was unexpected. But sure, why not? I agreed to go, asking them to meet me at my house, so I could drop my truck of there and then get a lift with them, they said that was fine, so we both set of towards my house.

**

"So, are you dating that big guy then?" I asked Rose after we'd been driving for a little while. She got a stupid smile on face, so that meant 'yes'. Alice giggled and answered for her.

"Yeah, what is it now, two years?" Rose nodded dreamily, and I couldn't help but smile, they where cute together. "Yep, Emmett and Edward are my brothers." Alice informed me and I almost choked on the pretzel I was eating,

"Edward's your brother?" I asked, surprised.

"Unfortunately," She laughed once, "Alice, Edward and Emmett Cullen," She smiled at me and it gave me the impression she was rather fond of her brothers, "Oh, and thank you." She smiled at me.

"Thank you?"

"Yeah, for being the first girl ever to not jump in bed with Edward as soon as he batted his ridiculously long eyelashes at you." She smiled at me. Oh, right.

"Don't worry, that won't be happening any time soon." I told her certainly.

"That might just make him more determined, that's what it seems like so far," she frowned.

"Well, I can be determined too," I grinned at her and she smiled back at me. I decided I liked Alice. "What are you going shopping for anyway?"

The girls squealed excitedly and I just sat there and looked at them, confused.

"Our dresses!" Rose told me excitedly. I just raised an eyebrow at them,

"For the annual masquerade ball!" Alice finished her sentence for her. "Oh Bella, are you going to come? You have to come! It'll be so much fun!" She smiled at me and it was hard to say no to her when she had that expression on her face.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I could," I wasn't finished but Alice already had her arms wrapped around me tightly.

"Yay!" She yelled in my ear as Rosalie smiled at me in the rear view mirror.

**

"You know, you're the only girl I know that could pull off that look," Alice told me as we waited for Rose to try on a dress.

"What?" I asked,

"You know your look. The leather jacket, ripped skinny jeans, muddy converse, you're the only person I know that could pull that off and it surprises me because you're so pretty. But I guess the reason you can pull it off is _because_ you're so pretty." She smiled at me and I didn't really know how to respond.

"Umm, thanks?" I laughed slightly.

"She's trying to pay you a compliment," Rose said as she came out of the dressing room, wearing a red satin dress. It flowed way past her ankles, leaving a trail behind her as she walked to the mirror. It had a single off the shoulder strap and one halter neck strap with a simple diamond broach in the middle of her chest.

"Wow, you look beautiful," I told her and she smiled at me.

"Thanks, this is defiantly the one; do you think Emmett will like it?" She asked Alice and she snorted in response.

"No shit. He'd like you in anything!" She replied, "Now, it's my turn!"

Alice was dressed in moments and she too looked extremely beautiful. Her dress was a strapless dark blue gown that reached just below her feet and ruffled at the bottom. It accented her already petit figure and had tiny diamante's all the way down the front.

Now it was my turn to find a dress.

As I stepped out of the changing room and looked into the mirror I almost smiled at the reflection. I didn't look like me, I looked elegant. My dress was pale gold, strapless and the bodice was covered in diamantes. The skirt flared out at the end and had a slit up the calf.

"Now who's gorgeous?" Rosalie smiled at me and my face reddened.

My dress was expensive, but I decided I'd earned it from the past few months I'd had. We all wandered out of the shop and where just walking to Rosalie's BMW when we bumped into some familiar faces.

"Why hello ladies'," I heard a velvety voice say. Emmett walked towards Rosalie and kissed her passionately. Alice went and spoke to the other boy, whose name I still didn't know. I watched them for a moment and it seemed as though Alice was flirting with him, he looked completely clueless though and simply gazed at her as though she where the only person in the world. He was obviously in love with her.

"What have you got there?" I heard Edward ask me, for once with no sleaze in his beautiful voice.

"A dress for the ball." I told him.

"Ahh, so I'll be seeing you there will I?"

There you go, sleazy Edward was back. For what felt like the millionth time that day I rolled my eyes at him and went to walk away.

"Fancy a lift back?" He asked me as I turned my back to him, trying to find the others. Emmett and Rose where busy making out and Alice and her friend where busy making eyes at each other, I really didn't want to put up with that all the way home, but then again, I didn't really want to put up with Edward either. I looked back at him, contemplating. "I'll be on my best behaviour." He promised, smiling at me.

"Fine," I huffed, following him to what seemed like a brand new shiny Volvo. "But if you try anything I swear to god, Cullen." I warned him, but he just chuckled, opening the door for me on the way around.

**If you want to see the dresses, they're on my profile **** Okay, three chapters in one day, I really have no life :D Hahaa, Thank you to ****miki natsuko for reviewing again **** Anyone else that would, would make my day! **


	4. answer phone message and electric shocks

**Disclaimer; I'm not Stephanie Meyer, so what does this tell you? It tells you I don't own anything twilight related D: *sob* **

Bella pov

"So, tell me a bit about yourself, gorgeous." Edward asked me in a sleazy tone; it kind of reminded me of a game show host, in a strange way. We'd been driving for about 10 minutes and it had been silent apart from the hum on the engine. To say it was awkward would be an understatement.

"I'm Bella. I'm 17. And you're annoying me." I said shortly, briefly glancing at his face. I was beginning to wish I'd just taken a lift with the girls. I would have put up with the sucking face if I realised how bad this would have been.

"Oh, come on. You have to give me a bit more to go on than that, babe." He smiled crookedly and for a millisecond I realised just how attractive he was, but I thought about something else quickly before my brain had the chance to elaborate on that fact.

"Do not call me babe." I told him simply, returning my gaze to staring out of the window. I heard him chuckle once.

"Your wish is my command." He told me, wryly. Once again I rolled my eyes at his comment, doing my best to ignore him.

We continued to drive at a ridiculously fast speed towards Forks and as we did so I kept my gaze fixed out of the window. Taking in the scenery of my new home. It was strange how it seemed I fit in so well here after one day, but in 15 years in Arizona I never found a cliché. I decided I'd ring my mom when I got home. I needed to hear her voice. Edwards's next question pulled me abruptly out of my thoughts.

"So, why'd you move here anyway?" I froze, this was the question I was dreading most.

"None of your business." I snapped, clenching my jaw.

Something about my tone of voice seemed to shut him up. I glanced at his face quickly and he was deep in thought. It was one of the few times today I'd seen him looking remotely serious; it was sort of a shock. But I wasn't going to answer that question, at least not to him I wasn't. Not when I really wasn't too fond of him. The rest of the journey home was silent, neither of us chose to start a conversation again and that was for the best I think. When we eventually arrived outside my house I said a simple;

"Well, thanks for the lift. Bye."

And left before he had a chance to reply.

**

Upstairs, I dialled the number I knew all too well into my cell and rang. I heard the usual 6 dial tones and then,

"_Hey, it's Renee. I can't take your call at the moment; leave your name and number after the beep." _

I sighed as I heard her voice for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Hey, mom. I thought I'd ring you, you know, seeing as it was my first day at school today and all. It was better than I expected. I made a few friends, but there's this one jerk called Edward, but I'll deal with him, you taught me well." I paused for a second and took a deep breath before I continued, "Oh, you'll never guess what. I tried out for the cheerleading team! Yeah, looks like those gymnastic lessons came in handy after all." I stopped again and looked down at my feet. "I really miss you," I closed my eyes and my voice broke at towards the end of the sentence, "There's not a day that goes by when I don't think of you." I felt a single tear fall from my eyes and I wiped it away harshly with the back of my hand. "But I need to be strong. I know that. Bye, mom. I love you." I finished and hung up the phone, dropping it on my pillow before heading downstairs.

**

The next morning before school Rose showed me where to go to find out if I'd made the squad or not. In all honesty I really wasn't that bothered, but she'd insisted I'd go see the bulletin board, and she said it with a big stupid smile on her face as well. I found the board because a group of girls where stood in a huddle, giggling excitedly, Tanya being one of them. I pushed past them and scanned the sheet of paper for my name. At the top of the sheet it said;

_Head cheerleader: Rosalie Hale._

The next line shocked me to say the least.

_Deputy head cheerleader: Isabella Swan_

I had to read it twice to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. Next thing I knew Rosalie was in front of me, squealing excitedly, next to her was Alice, who was jumping up and down clapping her hands. I raised an eyebrow at them,

"Okay, is this a joke?" Rose giggled at my question.

"Nope, you were just that amazing." She replied with a smile.

"What, so I'm like, your beta or something?" I asked a little smug, not only had I shown that skank what I was made of, I'd done it in style.

"Pretty much," She answered my question, a little side tracked because walking towards us was Emmett, with a big goofy grin plastered on his face, identical to Rose's. Me and Alice wandered away as they greeted each other rather passionately.

"Are they always like that?" I asked a little sceptically, Alice laughed at my question, as if it had the most obvious answer.

"Pretty much, but it's cute, don't you think?" I nodded in response, I guess it was. I decided now was the perfect time to ask her all about the guy from last night that she'd been shamelessly flirting with.

"So, who's that guy your brother hangs around with?"

Alice got a dreamy look on her face before she answered.

"Oh, that's Jasper, Rose's twin."

"What's happening between you two then?" I asked. Her eyes almost turned sad and her nose scrunched up before she answered.

"Nothing, I wish something would happen, but he just doesn't notice me at all," she almost huffed, throwing her arms about as if to prove her annoyance at this.

She had to be kidding though, he didn't notice her? Okay, maybe he didn't notice what she was saying, but that was just because he was infatuated by her very presence. How could she not see that? I saw that after only being around them a few moments.

"Al, are you kidding? Not notice you? He was staring at you like you where the only thing in the world that mattered yesterday!" Her eyes lit up as I said that.

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

I chuckled at her and spun her around slightly so she was facing the parking lot. I pointed in the direction of the very man we were talking about who was gawking at her at this very moment. She gasped as she saw him looking at her and began to giggle excitedly, I had to join her in laughing-her laugh was infectious.

**

As we sat at a picnic bench, enjoying the rare sun before lessons, I saw Alice's gaze travel behind me and begin to frown.

"Edward, stop checking her out already!" I turned to find him with that stupid smug smile plastered on his face as his eyes travelled slowly from my feet all the way up my body until they finally rested on my face. He then looked over my head at his sister,

"Aww, but she's just so hot. It's hard not to." He winked at me again and I fought back the urge to gag.

"Seriously, does your eye have a twitch or something? It keeps winking at me." I told him. Once again he laughed at my response to him.

"So, I now see you're deputy head cheerleader. Seeing as I'm vice captain of the football team we should hook up,"

"And why's that?" I asked, for once I wasn't annoyed at him, just amused.

"It's like the code of high school, babe, I'm surprised you haven't come onto me already."

"Oh, babe," I imitated his tone, taking a step towards him and placing one hand on his chest. This time I didn't jump, I was sort of used to the electric shock I got every time I touched Edward. I decided to play with him a bit. I took another step towards him and pressed me body close against his, lifting my face to look at his. He looked a tad shocked by my forwardness, but still pretty pleased with himself. I leaned on my tip toes so my lips where centimetres from his and lightly brushed my lips against his, so lightly I could hardly feel his lips against mine. I stepped back then and looked him up and down. His eyes where shut and lips slightly puckered, did he honestly think he was going to get me that easily?

"Hmm," At the sound of my voice Edward's eyes shot open and as he saw the smug expression on my face, narrowed slightly. "Nah, I'm alright." I quipped, grabbing my bag from the bench behind me and grinning at Alice, who had a look of total awe on her face.

I Walked past Edward and brushed his side slightly as I did so. Was it wrong that I kind of enjoyed the shocks I got from coming into contact with his skin? A moment later I felt someone come up close behind me and of course it was Edward, even when we weren't touching I could feel a sort of electric current flowing from his body.

"That was mean," He whispered, right by my ear. His voice gave me Goosebumps and I wasn't quite sure why. I shrugged and flipped my head over my shoulder to see his face in very close proximity to mine.  
"So are you," I told him before I headed to my first lesson.

I had to admit, I was a little smug.

**This was a bit of a filler, and I'm not really pleased with it, but I thought i'd put it up anyway. Also, i have no idea if you get deputry head cheerleaders or not but i thought i'd put it in because it matched with Edward being vice captain **** I hope you enjoyed it anyway, my one reviewer ;) ahaa, thankyou, again! Reviews would make me staying up late to finish this worth it **


	5. hanging out and flashbacks

**Wooo, second reviewer! Thank you to my two reviewers ;) haha, it excites me when I get an email from fanfiction **

Bella pov

I sat with Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper at lunch. Unfortunately that meant having to put up with Edward throughout lunchtime. I have to say though since my stunt this morning he hadn't bothered me as much. Which was good. Half way through lunch I noticed Tanya strutting over towards our table and for the first time she wasn't glaring at me. Instead her gaze was fixed on the person sat next to me, Edward. I had to laugh at her. She was trying to be inconspicuous about unbuttoning another button on her shirt. She wasn't sly at all as she reached our table and placed her hands on the surface, so that her arms were pressed tightly against either side of her chest, shoving her cleavage in his face.

"Eddie, baby, we haven't _done_ anything in ages!" She half moaned, half purred at him. I heard Emmett snort.

"Yeah, what she means by that is they haven't had any hot steamy 'no strings attached sex' in about a week," Jasper muttered just loudly enough for everyone to hear but Tanya.

I slapped my hand across my mouth to hold in my laughter, Rose and Alice didn't bother however and simply started giggling. Tanya shot them a glare before turning to me and doing the same. I guess it wasn't just me that Tanya didn't exactly get along with then.

"So, what do you say, babe? I'll see you tonight?" She started to twirl a piece of hair on one finger on her right hand. She licked her lips suggestively and took his chin in her left hand.

"Actually no, I have plans tonight." Edward told her shortly, pulling his face away from her hand and taking a sip of his drink.

Tanya huffed and turned to me again, shooting me death stares before she turned back to Edward and looked at him desperately. It looked like this was the first time she'd been turned down by him. Well, there's a first time for everything. For some reason she glanced towards me and Edward several times before she finally huffed and stomped away in a strop.

"Well, that's a first. What are you doing that's so important that you blew of Tanya? Your favourite hoe," Emmet asked teasingly.

"I'm hanging out with Bella here!" Edward said excitedly, wrapping his arm around my neck as he did so. I watched as everyone's eyes widened and I almost spat out the bite of pizza I'd just put in my mouth. I swallowed my food and then replied,

"Excuse me? When where you planning on telling me this?" I asked sceptically.

"Well, see I thought you kissing me earlier was an invitation, babe." He grinned at me as my face flushed. I watched everyone apart from Alice on our table raise their eyebrows at me. Oh fuck.

"You know it wasn't like that," I narrowed my eyes at him as he continued to smile at me smugly.

"What are we doing this evening then, beautiful?" I had to admit, he had a very alluring voice.

"_We_ are not doing anything. I have work." I informed him and for a split second I thought he looked kind of disappointed, but before I knew it he was back to his normal smug self with a glint in his eye.

**

I heard the door of the cafe open and close but didn't bother to look up to see who it was, I just kept my eyes on the book I was reading. Moments later I headed over to the table the one customer in the whole shop was sitting in. From behind I noticed that messy head of bronze hair, it was Edward. As soon as I stood in front of him that smug smile crept across his face and he ran his hands threw his hair once.

"What are you doing here?" I asked rudely.

"Honestly, Isabella, is that anyway to talk to a paying customer?" Edward replied with a smile in his voice.

"My name is _Bella._" I snapped, "What can I get you tonight?" I asked in a mockingly sweet tone.

"You," he said simply, as he winked at me. I resisted the urge to gag.

"I'm not on the menu." I replied, tensing my jaw.

"Well then, I won't have anything," He told me.

"Well then, you can't stay if you're not ordering anything." I said a little sharply. He laughed once, glanced briefly at the menu and then told me he'd have a coke. I glared at him before I went to get his drink.

As I placed his drink on the table he took the tiniest sip possible.

"That'll be $1.50." I told him. He gave me the money and then took another miniscule sip.

"Why are you drinking so slowly?" I asked curiously.

"Because I'm staying here until the end of your shift and you'll chuck me out if I don't have an actual reason to be here." He grinned up at me and unlike rolling my eyes like I usually would to his comment I couldn't help but be a little dazzled by him.

As my shift ended I walked straight past Edward and outside. I stood in my usual spot outside the cafe and took out the cigarettes from my pocket, lighting one and inhaling the smoke.

"Do you have a lighter?" I heard a voice ask, I turned and it was none other than Edward.

"What happened to my lighter that you have?" I asked sceptically.  
"I still have that, but I just wanted to create a little de ja vu." He chuckled to himself and I shook my head at him.

The more I was getting used to his laugh, the more appealing it was to me. It was kind of cute. No scratch that, very cute. Oh crap, this wasn't good, I couldn't think about him like that. I couldn't _like _him. I didn't _like_ anyone. Not since _he _came into my life.

**

"_Renee!" I heard him bellow from downstairs in a disgusting tone. I crept from my bedroom to the stairs, avoiding the creaky floor boards, and sat down on the top step, keeping out of his vision. I knew he'd been out drinking, I could almost smell the booze on him from here, he was foul. I glanced through the railings on the side of the stairs and saw my mum scuttle shyly from the kitchen to the hallway to greet him. She pulled a strand of hair back from her face quickly and clipped it back into her messy pony tail. I frowned as I took in her clothing, a baggy red jumper and a pair of tatty grey sweats. This wasn't my mother, my mother wasn't shy! She wasn't timid and didn't wear these drab clothes! What had happened to her? I hated what he'd done to her. I hated him. Forget that, I despised him. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut as I saw him approach her, a smug look on his face. I heard a loud crash and ran towards my room, locking myself in there. I fell to the ground and wrapped my arms securely around my knees, bringing them to my face. I rocked myself back and forth and did my best to drown out the bangs and crashes I heard downstairs, letting the tears fall down my face silently, staining my rosy cheeks._

_**_

I saw someone's hand move back and forth in front of my face several times and came out of my daydream.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked, and he actually seemed pretty concerned.

"Yeah, why?" I asked him.

"You just looked completely out of it there."

I shrugged and flicked my wasted cigarette to the floor, stumping it with my foot to make sure it was out. I frowned as I recalled what I'd just been thinking about. I hardly ever thought about what happened. Edward's laugh brought me back to the present yet again and I raised an eyebrow at him curiously.

"Did you know, this is the exact spot where we had our first conversation?" I had to laugh at how ridiculous he sounded.

"Yeah, it's like our two day anniversary for not being friends or something!"

"You know we should go out and celebrate our anniversary!" He told me excitedly.

"Nice try, but that's not going to work. I'm still not hanging out with you."

"Ah, but what are we doing at this very moment? Are we not hanging out as we speak?"

I giggled at his comment. Oh what the hell? Since when did I giggle? Eugh, I was ashamed of myself.

"You know, Cullen, you might not be as bad as I first thought." I told him, but just as I said that a busty blond walked past in a tiny skirt and Edward's eyes followed her ass all the way down the road.

"Sorry, what was that?" He asked, completely oblivious to my irritation with him which had now returned, possibly worse than before.

"Never mind," I rolled my eyes.

Okay, he was worse than I'd first thought.

**Well well well, a little look into Bella's past there, you will be getting more and more flashbacks until you know the whole story, but i think it's pretty obvious what happened in phoenix. Reviews will only take a moment, and they make me ridiculously happy: D**


	6. Happy dances and invisible men

**I own nothing!**

Bella pov

"_Get away from her." I whispered._

_I watched as he leered over to her, smashing his foot into her side as she writhed silently in pain on the kitchen floor, holding her arms over her head to protect herself. He didn't acknowledge my presence in the doorway at all, simply continued to beat her. _

"_Get away from her!" I said louder, more determined this time. _

_He took one glance at me and snickered before turning back to the woman on the floor in front of him. He crouched down in front of her and hit his hand into her stomach, causing her to stiffen. But still she didn't make a sound and suffered in silence instead. _

"_Get the fuck away from her!" I screamed, lunging towards him with my hands raised. _

_I didn't know what I was going to do, but I just knew I had to get him away from her. I couldn't stand by and watch him beat her to a pulp. Not again. Before I had the chance to do anything the bastard stepped away from the broken woman on the floor and flung his fist out in front of me. He hit me strongly across my chest once and I fell backwards from the force of it, hitting my head of the counter as I did so. _

"_Stay the hell away from her!" I heard someone yell and I turned towards the door to see who was stupid enough to intervene in our twisted family life._

_It was Edward, his copper hair in its usual tangled disarray. He had a look of pure hatred on his face, aiming it at the man who'd just assaulted me. I watched as the woman on the floor turned to see who had been foolish enough to step in the monsters way-just as I had. I gasped as I saw her bloody, swollen, once beautiful face, for the first time this evening. _

"_No!" My mother screamed from the floor as he turned towards Edward, clenching his fists by his side as he did so. _

**

I jutted upright from my sleeping position, wiping a sheen of sweat from my forehead with the back of my clammy hand. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. That dream was so surreal. I was used to the recurring nightmare I got where _he_ beat my mother and I stood there helpless. But where the hell had Edward come into it? I rubbed my hands against my eyes and fell backwards onto my bed, sighing heavily as I did so.

**

As I headed towards the main building at school on Friday morning I felt someone come up behind me. Next thing I knew they had their tiny arms wrapped around my waist and was hugging me tightly. A tiny part of me was disappointed that there was no electric shock, but I silenced that part of my brain quickly. I spun around and smiled warmly at Alice, she had the cutest expression on her face.

"Bella, Bells, Bellsie, Beeeeeeeellla!" She sung happily,

"Yes, Alice?" I asked wryly, even though I knew what was coming.

"It's the ball today!" She squealed and began to jump up and down on the spot, getting strange glances from pacers by. I gripped her arm and pulled her inside the reception, so that we were out of the rain, doing my best to calm her down.

"Yes, I know that Ali," I told her. She pushed her bottom lip out slightly and I frowned as her already huge green eyes grew impossibly bigger. What the hell had I said?

"Aren't you the least bit excited?" She asked.

"Should I be?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes!" She squealed again, "It's the day I'm_ finally_ making my move on Jasper! Be excited for me damnit!" She pretty much ordered and I grinned at her.

I jumped around on the spot for minutes and spun in a circle once, clapping my hands together, it was a sort of happy dance I guess. Alice giggled at me and a moment later another laugh joined hers, a deeper laugh. I felt the electric float through the air and mentality kicked myself for the slight flutter my heart did when I felt it. Eugh, how pathetic.

"How is it you can still look banging hot, even doing a silly dance like that?" I heard Edward ask from somewhere behind him. I didn't even bother rolling my eyes this time, I'd gotten used to his snide remarks by now.

"I'm going for a smoke," I informed them.

"I shall join you," I heard Edward say. As we walked out of the reception I heard Alice shout;

"That's killing you slowly, losers!" Before the door closed and I chuckled at her response.

As we stood around the back of a building and silently smoked I decided to start a conversation for a change.

"So, going to this ball tonight then?" I asked, not really bothered about his reply, just wanting to hear his silky smooth voice. Oh, shut up brain! However I didn't get a response. Well, that was rude. "Hello? Cullen?" I asked him uncertainly, glancing once at his face. He was staring intently at nothing with a slight smile lingering on his lips.

"Oh, You where talking to me?" He asked feigning surprise.

"No, I was talking to that invisible man stood over there," I pointed at the empty school field, irritated; I shouldn't have even spoke to him.

"Carry on your conversation with him then, sorry I interrupted." He told me before taking another drag on his cigarette. He was such a stupid sarcastic jackass sometimes.

"Yes I was talking to you, you dumbass." I told him.

"Well then, yes, yes I am going tonight." He grinned widely at me and I looked away quickly, not wanting to get dazzled by him. "So, I'll be seeing you there?" He asked, hopefully.

"Yeah," I replied, "I'll be there." I informed him, without actually looking at his face.

"Do you think I might be able to get one dance with you? If I were to be so lucky that is," How was it he could switch from being a complete jerk to being so charming, so quickly? "Well, Isabella?" He asked, taking a step towards me so that we where only inches away from each other, forcing me to look at him.

"Maybe," I replied, a tad flustered with being in such close proximity to him, "And my name is _Bella._" I snapped, back to my normal self.

Edward chuckled, "I'll call you Bella, when you call me Edward." He smiled.

"Fine, _Edward._"

"Fine, _Bella_." He smiled at me and I huffed, he was so annoying.

"Put out those ghastly things this instant, before I call the principle." Mrs. Ford, an elderly English teacher, instructed us. We flicked the butts to the ground simultaneously and crushed them to the floor with our toes at the exact same time. Freaky much?

**

"He just blew me off," I heard a nasally voice huff, it was Tanya.

I froze by my locker and waited, she was a good few feet away, but if I strained I could hear fine.

"What, just like that?" I heard a ditzy blond ask.

"Yeah!" Tanya replied, sighing heavily.

"Isn't that, like, the second time this week he's done that though?" The same girl asked again.

"Do not remind me." Tanya almost growled, holding her mouth and the tip of her nose with her hand. She looked upwards and blinked back crocodile tears. "It's got something to do with that Ella, or Bella, or whatever her stupid name is, I just know it!" She told them, obviously frustrated.

But what did she mean? Something to do with me? She had to be joking.

"What like, they're _dating?"_ A brunette girl asked, saying the word 'dating' as if it were a ridiculous concept.

"I have no idea," Tanya sniffed, "I doubt it, I mean it is Edward we're talking about here, he doesn't date," She paused to laugh to herself and the other girls joined in before she carried on, "But even if they are, I mean, remember that time he dated that one girl for like a week?" Her minions bobbed their heads up and down in agreement, "It never stopped him then. Argh! What's so special about her?" She asked rhetorically.

"Well, she does have that whole girl next door look going on." The blond said.

"Yeah, she is really pretty." The brunette added, nodding. Tanya shot them glares and they shut up.

"Well, I'll win him back tonight." She said determinedly and shot past me so fast she didn't notice me stood there.

Her two followers quickly hurried after her and I just stood there dumbstruck.

Did she seriously think that we where dating? And that I had something to do with the fact that Edward wasn't all of a sudden jumping into bed with her? It was a stupid idea. Well, she did come up with it, so it must be stupid.

**

After being worked on by both Rose and Alice for a good few hours they had finally told me I could look in the mirror. And when I saw my reflection I had to admit, I looked good. My hair had been curled, but was now pinned up in a loose bun at the nape of my neck, a few curls hanging loose. My skin was flawless and lips where the perfect colour of red. I smiled and Rosalie and Alice both grinned at me in the mirror. They were both already dressed and ready, looking stunning of course and now it was just my turn to get changed.

As Alice zipped up the back of my dress Rosalie gasped from in front of me and I instantly began to panic. Did I look bad?

"Bella, you're so beautiful!" I smiled sheepishly at her as Alice nodded excitedly and pulled me into a tight hug, careful not to tear anything. She then hurried to her closet, which was huge, and came back with three beautiful masks in her hand.

"When did you get these?" I asked, taking mine from her, which matched the colour of my gown perfectly.

"When you disappeared with Edward on Monday," Her and Rose both started to giggle and I just looked at them blankly.

"We forgot to ask what you two got up too," She winked at me and I laughed.

"Nothing!" They didn't seem convinced, "Honestly, and Alice, despite his obvious hotness, nothing is going to happen either, so you can stop plotting whatever you want to happen." She raised her eyebrows at me and Rosalie just laughed.

"You think he's hot?" She asked confused, not denying that she was plotting anything.

"Yeah," Me and Rose answered at exactly the same time, I glanced at Rosalie and she blushed, obviously she hadn't meant to say that, "Doesn't everyone?"

"Well, if he's hot and you're hot, which don't even try and deny Bella, you are _banging hot, _why is nothing going to happen?" She asked curiously.

"Because he's a jerk." I answered simply, smiling at Alice as she shrugged as if to say, 'true'.

As all three of us headed down the stairs of the Cullen household Rosalie was greeted by Emmett, and Alice, who'd finally asked Jasper to the ball, was greeted by Jasper. I stood at the door awkwardly for a moment before I heard someone whisper in my ear,

"You look stunning."

But just as I spun around to see who it was who had said it, they'd disappeared. Well, it was obviously Edward, I could tell from the gorgeous voice, and static that was still floating in the air. But it really didn't sound like something he'd say. Wouldn't he normally say, hot? Or something along those lines at least.

I honestly had no idea, he really confused me.

**Right, as much as I dislike it when authors ask for a certain amount of reviews until they update I'm going to have to do that here. I just want 3, is that really too much to ask? And then I shall update. Saying that, I probably won't stick to that and will update even if i get no reviews, but meh. Review anyway! Haha, happy New Year guys **


	7. Spiked punch and mind reading

**Well, I got my three reviews :D Haha. I want to say a massive thank you to, ****choosemusic, miki natsuko and RiRichan012 because they where lovely and reviewed, and their reviews made me smile :D Well, on with the ball ;) **

Bella pov

I glanced around the room and watched as various couples danced together. I had to admit, it made me kind of envious. Rosalie and Emmett where sweet, if a bit full on, and Alice and Jasper where so blatantly in love with each other it looked as if they didn't know anyone else was in the room. I sighed and turned back to the punch bowl, taking my cup and pouring some of the red liquid into it. As I took a sip of the drink I grimaced at the strong taste of vodka at first but got used to it pretty quickly. Some stupid senior had obviously spiked it, not that I was about to hurry and tell a teacher, it really didn't bother me.

"You know that's spiked right?" A silky voice asked from somewhere behind me, I jumped and spilled some of the drink on the floor.

"Yep," I replied.

"Ahh, well in that case," He walked towards to bowl and grabbed the ladle, topping up my cup until it was almost over filling.

I laughed at him and he filled up his own cup and flashed me a crooked grin. I swear my heart rate accelerated for a split second.

"So, about that dance we were talking about earlier," He suggested, raising an eyebrow at me.

"What about it?" I asked playfully.

"Feel like it?" He asked.

"Sure," I smiled at him and took his hand as he held it out for me.

Right on cue a slow song began to blast out of the speakers at the back of the hall and I grimaced as I remembered one small factor I hadn't informed Edward of yet.

"Edward, I'm really not the best dancer," I told him anxiously. Well that was the understatement of the year.

"I'm sure you're not that bad." He flashed me a smile as he dragged me towards the middle of the dance floor.

"No, I am. I'm awful." I told him, trying to pull him back, away from the eyes of everyone.

"It's all in the leading," He told me confidently, pulling me closer to him, so that my body was pressed right against his.

He began to spin me around in a circle slowly, staring intently at my face the whole time. I felt the urge to blush at the way he was looking at me, but the redness didn't come. Instead I looked right back at him, looking right into his gorgeous eyes.

"You know Bella, you do honestly look stunning tonight." He told me, breaking me out of my trance.

There was the blush.

"You don't look to shabby yourself, you scrub up well." I told him. He grinned down at me and I rested my head on his chest so that he couldn't see the redness in my cheeks.

We stayed like that for another song, and then, as the chorus of the song kicked in and I heard Edward mumble the words.

"_Have I found you? _

_Flightless bird. _

_Jealous, weeping. _

_Or have I lost you? _

_American mouth." _

He paused as I looked up from his chest and met his eyes with a confused expression.

"Where you just singing?"

"Maybe," He told me, dipping his head slightly. Damn, he was cute when he was embarrassed. I chuckled once and then rested my head back against his chest. He dropped his head against my own and we weren't even dancing anymore. We were just stood, swaying in time with the music.

"What's the name of this song?" I asked, curious, not moving my head.

"Flightless bird, American mouth." He answered, "Why?"

"Because, if we were a couple, this would be our song." I told him simply. I heard him chuckle and I smiled against his chest.

**

We'd danced like that for another song and then I eventually excused myself. Partly because I needed the bathroom, but mostly because I kept getting glances on Rose and Alice. And they looked very confused. I headed into the toilet and checked my reflection in the mirror. I looked fine, not a hair out of place. Just then Alice and Rose walked in and dragged me away from the mirror, an arm each.

"What the hell was that?!" They both practically yelled at me.

"Umm, we were dancing?" I told them, but it ended up sounding more like a question.

"No, that was not friend dancing. This is friend dancing." Alice grabbed a startled Rose and started to do a kind of awkward dance. I stared at them, perplexed. "You where not friend dancing. You where leaning your head on him and everything!" She told me frantically.

"That's because I didn't want him to see me blush!" I told them by accident. Oops. Both of the girl's eyes widened in surprise and I looked at the floor.

"And why would you be blushing?" Rose asked.

"No reason," I trailed off, just then a new song started playing and I used that as an excuse to escape. "Ooh, I love this song! Let's go!" I told them, faking excitement and taking one of their hands in mine and pulling them back into the hall.

Just as I got outside I bumped straight into none other than Tanya herself. She was holding a drink in her hand and it spilled all over her tacky dress. I laughed at her.

"What the fuck! Look what you've done to my dress, bitch!" She screamed at me, causing almost everyone to look our way.

"You did that yourself, love," I informed her, doing my best to hold in my giggles and step around her. I didn't dare look at Alice and Rose, because I knew the looks on their faces would cause me to burst into laughter.

"No! First you steal my man, and then you ruin my dress!" She huffed and my eyes widened.

"Steal your man?!" I asked, a little louder than necessary.

"Yes. You've got your stupid slutty minxy hands all over him!"

"Well, takes one to no one." I told her, rolling my eyes.

I stepped around her and was followed by Alice and Rosalie. We crossed the room and left Tanya fuming behind us, huffing and having a tantrum. It was very amusing I have to say. We met with the boys and I announced to everyone I was going to have a smoke. Like usual, Alice gave me her lecture on how I was killing myself slowly and like always Edward excused himself to join me.

I walked slowly out of the hall, waiting for Edward to catch up with me and then grabbed the bottom of my dress so it wouldn't drag on the floor. As we stood outside in silence and smoked I shivered once, it was getting quite cold. Edward noticed this and began to take of his jacket.

"What are you doing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Being a gentleman." He answered, slipping his jacket of and draping it over my shoulders.

It was huge on me, but ridiculously cosy at the same time. It smelled just like him and that was very very nice. I held the grin back from my face and we stood there for another few moments and I ran my head over what had happened tonight. Maybe he wasn't such a jerk after all. Maybe there was a possibility that we could be friends. Nothing more than that, of course, but still, friends was good.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked suddenly.

"Things," I told him vaguely smiling at him as I did so. A crease formed between his eyebrows and I wondered what was causing him to worry.

"You frustrate me, Bella." He said simply. I frowned, what? "Normally I can understand people very easily," He began to explain, "You know, kind of know what they're thinking. But you," He trailed of and huffed before beginning again, "You are very difficult for me to read." Well, that was confusing. He took a small step towards me and took a deep breath. "It irritates me. I think you're trying to block out everyone. Or me at least and there's no reason for it. It seems to me like you change your mind a lot." He was speaking in a hushed tone now we where only inches apart. He lifted one of his hands and gently cupped my one side of my face. "Especially about me. One minute you like me, and then you don't." He finished, staring intently at me.

Was he being serious? I pulled away from his hold and stared at his face for a moment. He was being deadly serious.

"You don't know jack shit about me or how I think. So don't assume that you do." I spat angrily at him. Taking another step away from him and I watched as his face turned from surprised to confused.

"What...." He didn't finish is sentence, instead he continued to stare at me, trying to figure me out.

"Stop that." I snapped.

"Stop what?"

"Stop doing whatever you're doing! Stop trying to figure me out!" I almost yelled at him. "You don't know me, and you won't get a chance to get to know me either. Don't assume stuff about me, because you know nothing." I told him and threw his jacket back at him before storming back into the hall.

What a jerk.

**Right! I'm sorry if this sucks, but its new year's day and I'm hung over. I spent most of last night looking after my extremely drunk best friend, so it was amusing to say the least. How was everyone else's new years? Does anybody have any good hangover cures? Oh and I had to throw in that iron and wine song from the twilight soundtrack (: Because I love it and its in the prom scene in twilight (: Haha, well, i shall shut up now. Review!**


	8. Late night visits and baseball bats

**Well, I got absolutely no feedback for my last chapter, so maybe everyone hated it? Even if you hate it, review and tell me that, I really don't care! Haha, but if my chapter was really that sucky then I'm blaming the hangover. Haa, standard disclaimer applies. **

Bella pov

I flopped myself onto my bed and threw my right arm over my face. I bit down hard on my bottom lip to stop from doing what I really didn't want to do. Cry. I wasn't going to cry over a boy. Especially not Edward Cullen. How dare he assume I liked him. How dare he assume I was 'blocking everyone out'. How dare he assume I had no reason to 'block everyone out'. He had no right. I tasted blood in my mouth and cursed as I realised I'd cut my lip from biting down on it so hard.

He was such a jerk! He knew nothing at all about me. And yet he was making these ridiculous assumptions. I disliked him a lot at the moment. I decided I needed to get to sleep, because I shouldn't be wasting my brain power thinking about Edward Cullen. I stripped of my gown and simply got into my bed in my underwear, not bothering to get changed. I pulled the covers up over my head and did my best to warm myself up. Slowly but surely I drifted into an uneasy sleep.

I couldn't make sense of my dream that night. I thought I could hear laptop keys tapping in the background, and that went on for about 5 minutes. I jumped awake suddenly when one of the keys in my dream made a loud; _SMASH._ I glanced around my dark room momentarily and tried to make sense of where the sound could have came from, realising the noises weren't part of a dream. A second later I heard something tap lightly against my window and I froze in realisation. Was someone trying to break in?

_Of course not you idiot, Bella. If they were breaking in they wouldn't knock on your window first. _

A voice inside my head snapped sarcastically. But despite that voice I still grabbed my baseball bat that was hidden under my bed when I got up to see what was making the banging noises. I crept slowly towards my window and pulled my curtains back. Just as I did so a tiny stone hurled its self towards me and smashed against the glass. What the hell? I glanced outside and saw a very smug, if slightly embarrassed looking Edward stood bellow my window. I threw my window open in anger and glared at him as he started to laugh.

"What. The. Fuck." I yelled down to him.

He seemed unaffected by my meant to be frightening words and simply motioned me to move to the side with his arm. I didn't move and he shrugged as if to say 'your choice'. He ran towards the side of my house and my eyes widened. What was he going to do now? He took a leap and landed half way up a tree that stood right outside my bedroom. He climbed it effortlessly and I moved out of the way just in time as he threw himself into my bedroom, landing neatly on his feet looking rather pleased with himself.

I stepped away from him and glared at him from the other side of the room. He smiled back at me and I watched in disgust as his eyes travelled down my body and then rested on my face again, a smug smile on his face.

"If I knew you'd be dressed like this I'd have come earlier." He told me happily.

I realised at that point that I was still only dressed in my underwear. My cheeks flamed a ridiculous shade of red and I spun around so my back was to him. I searched my room for something to cover myself with but found nothing. Why did I have to clean my room yesterday? I stood awkwardly like that for a minute and wrapped my arms around my body in an attempt to cover myself.

"Here," I heard him say.

I turned my head to see Edward holding out the jacket of his tuxedo out for me for the second time that night. I narrowed my eyes, but then grabbed it anyway, putting it on quickly and doing up the buttons quickly so I was a little more covered. I turned to face him then and frowned.

"Get the hell out of my room." I told him stubbornly.

"Oh please, Bella." He started, pleading with his eyes, "I only came to check you where okay. You left so quickly from the dance and you seemed so upset. We tried to ring you but your phone was off." He did seem to be being sincere.

For once and I let my guard down, letting my brain function just how nice he looked. He was still wearing his tux, but he's taken his tie of and had unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt and I couldn't help but notice how tight the shirt was on him. The sleeves where turned up and his muscles seemed to bulge slightly. I snapped myself out of it then, remembering how pissed I was at him.

"What did I say? Why where you so angry with me?"

"You assumed I liked you." I told him and watched his face fall slightly at my words. "You assumed you knew things about me. You don't." I whisper yelled at him, careful not to wake my sleeping father.

"Well tell me things about you then. Something's obviously happened to you. And I honestly don't believe it's as bad as you're making it out to be." He told me arrogantly. I snapped. I crossed the short distance between us and slapped him hard across his right cheek.

"You don't know shit about what's happened to me. Don't assume things." I growled at him through gritted teeth.

He seemed a little shocked by my sudden burst of anger and self consciously held his hand across his face where I'd hit him. I felt slightly guilty then. How was he supposed to know about what I'd been through?

"I'm sorry." I muttered, looking at the ground.

"That hurt," He said simply, still gripping his right cheek tightly in one of his hands.

"Good." I whispered automatically. Not quiet enough that he couldn't hear though, I heard him chuckle at my remark.

All of a sudden my eyes began to prickle. I didn't know why. But I did my best to stop the tears from falling. I tried my method from earlier, and bit hard down on my lip. It didn't work this time though. I felt one tear fall silently from my eyes and turned my head away from Edward. I didn't want him to see me cry. I tried to be sly about wiping away the tear but obviously he noticed.

"Come here," He whispered sensitively.

I looked at him sceptically. He held his arms out towards me and I slowly walked towards him and he pulled me into a tight embrace. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I held onto his neck tightly. I leaned my head against his chest and breathed in heavily, letting a few tears fall silently. I felt his lips press against the top of my head briefly and the shock was even more evident than normally. I pulled away after a few minutes and wiped away the few remaining tears that had begun to stain my cheeks.

"You should go." I told him emotionlessly.

"I will. But, I just want you to know something." He paused and looked at my face as if to see if he could continue. I nodded once and he carried on, "If you ever need me, I am here. I can just listen. I may be a jackass a lot of the time, but I can be serious sometimes." He told me sweetly.

"Thanks," I muttered embarrassed. I went to unbutton his jacket but he stopped me with his hand, holding it up in front of me.

"Keep it." He glanced at my bed for a second and noticed the baseball bat I'd placed there a while ago. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I thought you were a robber." He chuckled humourlessly before he sighed.

He took a tiny step towards me and placed one of his hands at the back of my neck. He leaned in and pressed his lips softly against my forehead. He then pulled away from me and jumped effortlessly out of my window. Landing on the balls of his feet as he hit the ground. He walked away without looking back at my house and I stared after him until he disappeared out of view.

I closed my window quietly and climbed back into my bed, leaving his jacket on. I listened for a second to check Charlie hadn't been awoken by Edward visit. I heard his loud snore clearly from the next room and relaxed, inhaling Edward's scent from his jacket.

**Is it just me or is this chapter very sweet? I like it :D And you see a bit of Edward's sensitive side, which is always good ;) Review please (: **


	9. Routines and questions

**Hey! How are all you cool kids today? ;] What are everyone's new years resolutions then? Mine is to do more exercise, in fact as I ramble on I'm ordering a work out dvd (: Hope you like the chapter. **

Bella pov

As I rounded the corner to the coffee shop in my truck I glanced at the tiny parking lot and noticed a shiny silver Volvo parked in the far corner-like usual. It was Sunday afternoon and I was about to start work. It was my third week in forks and my second week of knowing Edward. Since we'd met he had come to the cafe every day I was working and stayed there throughout my shift. At first I thought his behaviour to be strange but after two weeks of it I was now used to it. I parked my truck next to his car and walked into the shop. I took one look at where Edward was seated, at his usual table, and smiled slightly. He smiled back his signature crooked grin and I headed towards the counter that was placed towards the back of the shop. I waved quickly at Mike and pulled my apron over my head.

Since the night of the ball my friendship with Edward had changed significantly. We never mentioned the strange meeting me had in the middle of the night in my bedroom, or what happened there and he didn't tell anyone about it either. Since then it seemed like something had changed about Edward as well. Of course the change in him wasn't so big that everybody noticed, but there was defiantly something about him. Alice noticed, obviously, and Jasper had as well, possibly Emmett. But that was it.

**

"_Okay, what have you done to him?" Alice asked me as I was in the library one lunch time. _

"_What?" I asked, looking up from the book I was reading to see the excitable pixie bouncing up and down on the spot in front of me. _

"_You know what I mean," She told me, quite sternly. I raised an eyebrow at her; I honestly had no idea what she was on about. I turned to the man clinging to her hand that was stood by her side to see if he could make any sense of her. _

"_What's your girlfriend going on about, Jazz?" I asked him. _

"_Oh no," He started, a little worriedly, "No no no. You are not getting me involved in this." He told me, a grin on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned back to Alice. _

"_Edward!" She huffed. _

"_What about him?" I asked. Had she found out about the other night? Had he told her? _

"_Well, what have you done to him? He's completely different!" she was shh-ed by the librarian so had lowered her tone when she began to speak again. "So?" She dropped Jasper's hand and folded her arms against her chest in a very businesslike gesture. _

"_So, what?" I shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant about it. _

"_He's acting all different," She told me, seeming to buy my innocence in the matter. _

"_How so?" I asked, slightly intrigued about the whole thing. _

"_You know, _different_. Like, he's not so smug. And talks to me more, like an actual conversation. I don't know how to explain it, it's weird." _

_With that she sat down at the table I was sat at and Jasper silently sat down next to her. I was grateful for her silence, because for once I got hear myself think. Had I really made that much impact on Edward? _

_**_

As I went to take Edward's order I felt someone tug on my arm slightly. I turned to see who it was and was surprised when I saw Mike.

"Umm, hey." I said a little awkwardly.

"So, I know we haven't always got on great, but I was wondering...wanna go out for a drink tonight?"

Was he kidding?

"No, I'm alright thanks." I told him a little rudely before walking towards Edward. It wasn't that rude when I'd seen him checking me out for the past week. Stupid perv.

"What can I get you today, sir? The usual?" I smiled at him.

"Yes thank you miss," He grinned crookedly back at me, playing along with our now common charade.

I hopped away from him and came back moments later with his drink. I wasn't expecting him to talk to me, so he shocked me when he did.

"So, Mike asked you out?"

"Yep." I answered, wondering where he was going with this.

"Why'd you turn him down?" He asked curiously.

"I don't date." I told him simply.

He stared at me for a moment and knitted his eyebrows together, as if he were contemplating something.

"Would your answer be the same to everyone then?"

"Yep," I popped the 'p' on the end of my letter.

His mouth scrunched up to the side and I wondered why.

"Why don't you date?"

I wasn't ready for that question, not yet at least. And defiantly not from him. I stood and stared at him blankly for a moment but then luckily my boss called me name.

"We're finishing this conversation later," He told me determinedly before I had the chance to scurry away.

I frowned when I was back in the kitchen. I had no idea why he wanted to know about my nonexistent love life. For the last week Edward hadn't been as in your face with the whole 'I want to have sex with you' thing as he had been before. We were now more friends than anything. And I liked it that way.

After work I hurried out of the shop, straight past Edward and stood myself in my usual spot outside of the cafe. Just like always I lit a cigarette and huddled in my jacket as I waited for Edward to join me like usual. I was surprised when he didn't come out for a good five minutes. When he did he looked a little het up, but I let it slide as soon as his usual smile crept along his face as he lit his own.

Edward pov

I was worried about Bella for some reason. When I asked her why she didn't date she froze up completely. I knew there was something she was hiding, I'd known that from the night of the prom and I was determined to find out what it was.

As she left I had my chance to have a word with Newton. I didn't like that fact that he'd asked Bella out. He was such a slime ball, and he didn't deserve her. She didn't deserve anything apart from the best. Eugh, snap out of it Edward. Since when had I cared who a girl went out with? I was really starting to worry myself. I hadn't been able to stop thinking about Bella recently, and I never thought like that. Ever.

I snapped out of what I liked to call my 'Bella mode' and headed towards the counter where Mike was sat. He looked up at me as I approached and something about my face seemed to shake him up a bit.

"What do you want, Cullen?" He tried to seem confident, and failed badly.

"I just wanted to tell you to not ask Bella out-no, scratch that- I don't want you to do as much as _speak_ to the girl again." He sat there and gaped at me.

"Why? What's it to you?" He sneered.

"Because if you do, I will break your legs." I growled at him menacingly and I swear I saw him gulp once. "Got that?" I asked. He bobbed his head once and I smiled. "Good boy." I told him and slapped his cheek twice gently.

I walked out of the shop, happy now he seemed to have got the message.

"Right," I grinned at her almost as soon as I joined her outside. I lit up my own cigarette and we stood there in silence for a second before I told her my idea. "Fancy going out tonight? A few drinks maybe?" I saw her face fall marginally and back tracked quickly. "You know, not a date. As friends." A smile sneaked across her face and she nodded slowly, stubbing out her butt with her toes.

Now I'd find out what secret she was hiding.

**What does everyone think of my first bit from Edward's point of view? I hope you like it, i'm super nervous about putting it out in case all of my like 3 readers hate it haha Guys! Its snowing again, and I hate it. Also the guy i'm practically in love with was totally flirting with another girl in front of me today. Stupid jerk. So i'm not in the best mood. Review's will make me happy though **


	10. Underage drinking and fits

**Oh god. I am so so so so so so X infinity sorry for not updating! I am a lousy, lousy person! Truth is I've been going through some really really tough times recently and haven't had the time to write and on the rare occasion that I did I just was not up to it. I'm not going to bore you with what was the matter, because I'm sure you do not want to know, all I'll say is that it was bad. But, I am now ready to go and ready to write and get this show on the road! **

Bella pov

I slammed the door of Edward's Volvo as I stepped out of his car and into the usual rain of Port Angeles. I pulled my hood up over my head and shivered as the breeze hit me. I glanced around and a big neon sign grabbed my attention as it flashed 'One eyed pete's' above a sleazy looking bar. I turned to face Edward and raised my eyebrows as he nodded towards it.

"Here?" I asked sceptically, he shrugged in response and crossed the empty road towards the bar. I sighed and reluctantly trailed after him, regretting my decision to come out with him in the first place.

As we entered the bar I was instantly hit with the strong smell of tobacco. I shook my head slightly at Edward's choice of bar, but continued towards the counter nonetheless. A tall, blond haired guy stood behind the counter and looked both Edward and myself up as we approached, obviously assessing our relationship. Pleased with the obvious space between us he placed a smug smile on his face before he spoke to me.

"What can I get you tonight, gorgeous?"

I turned towards Edward and asked, "What do you want?"

"Just a beer," He replied simply, eyeing the bartender up and down with a look I couldn't place.

"Two beers then please," I told him sweetly fluttering my eyelashes at him in order to not get ID'd. It worked, he didn't ask once about my age and simply handed us both a beer. I took a swig and sat down on the nearest stool, indicating for Edward to do the same. The blond haired bar tender reluctantly wandered of to serve another customer so I started a conversation with Edward.

"So any reason in particular you brought me here this evening Eddie?" I asked him playfully.

"Not at all, simply taking a good friend out for a drink." he grinned at me smugly and I didn't press the matter, I knew he wasn't simply taking me out for a drink, but if he was buying, who was I to argue?

**

Edward pov

A good few drinks in and Bella was getting slightly rowdy to say the least. I'd already had to put up with every guy in the bar drooling over her, as if Mike hadn't been enough earlier. The worst thing was she didn't even seem to notice them all checking her out, or she did and was very good at hiding it. Well, no, that wasn't the worst thing. The worst thing was that I hadn't had a chance to ask her about anything. Why she didn't date, why she moved, or why she got all snappy when I asked either of those questions. I figured getting her drunk would loosen her up a bit, and it did, but I hadn't had a chance to ask her anything important.

"Hey, sweetcheeks, fancy a dance?"

I turned to see a greasy 20-something man eyeing up Bella. I frowned in his direction and glanced back at Bella as she swayed slightly on her seat and giggled.

"No, I'm, I'm, quite okay thank you, mister." She slurred at him and grinned at me, quite proud of herself. But he obviously didn't get the message and stayed dribbling over her.

"That means fuck off." I Elaborated for her. I heard him mutter 'dickhead' before walking back to the group of losers he came in with.

I decided from the state Bella seemed to be in it was time to take her home, fuck finding out her secret.

"Bells?" I called her and she spun her head in my direction, "I'm feeling sort of ill," I lied, knowing full well she wouldn't go home if I said she was too drunk. "So sorry for spoiling your night, but is it okay if we head back?" Concern flooded across her features and she slid of her stool clumsily and placed her hands on my cheeks.  
"Oh, poor baby!" she almost cried, "That is most aright Mr. Cullen."

She was so pissed, she'd never call me baby.

"I'm going to go get a cab, okay sweetie?" I took her hands in mine and placed them back by her sides, "Don't move okay?"

"Okay." She nodded heavily.

I headed towards to door quickly and as I reached it turned back to check her one more time.

"Don't move!" I ordered her. She placed her hand on her head as if to mimic the scouts honour, but ended up hitting herself in the forehead instead,

"I promise."

Bella pov

Edward's so sexy. Seriously, such a god damn attractive man. And he's being very very sweet tonight. Eugh, if only he wasn't a cunt the rest of the time. He told me to wait here, so I'm waiting here. I just wish the room would stop spinning.

"Hey, now your friend has gone, fancy a proper dance?"

Oh god, the pervy man was back.

"No, now if you don't mind, go away." I told him sternly.  
I didn't like the way this man was leering at me so I decided I should move outside to wait for Edward. I hopped of my stool and stumbled a bit, as I headed towards to door. I felt someone grip my arm tightly and heard his voice again.

"Oi, Beautiful, where are you going?"

I shook my arm hard to make him let go.

"Don't touch me." I told him, pissed now, and headed once again towards the door.

That's when it happened. I felt someone's hand grab the top of my thigh tightly and tug. My knee's gave in and I felt myself fly towards the floor, the ground coming at me faster than anything. The last thing I heard was a woman's piercing scream.

_The door slammed shut and I winced as I heard him approaching. I could already smell the alcohol on his breath, this was going to be bad, much worse than usual. I curled my arms around my body and hid my head in my chest as best I could to try to block him out and just hope that he might ignore me. Of course he wouldn't-he didn't. I squeezed my eyes as tightly closed as they could go. _

"_Where's your ma?" He slurred. _

_I took my first look at him that night as I responded, "out."_

_I knew what was coming now. I couldn't just sit here and take it, I had to at least try and fight back. The fumes coming from him were intoxicating and I took a deep breath to steady myself before I did it. I stood in one swift movement and kicked my leg out as hard as I could towards his crotch. I didn't stop to see if I'd come into contact with my target, but the loud cry of pain coming from him made me think I had. I ran. I ran as fast as I could away from him. First towards the front door, but that was locked, I fiddled with the locks at first, but my hands were shaking too much to make sense of them. As I heard him begin to move in the next room I gave up on that exit and headed for the stairs instead, hurling myself up them as fast as I could. That's when I felt it, the tug on my thigh, the nails digging in, bringing me down as fast as I'd come, hitting my head hard of the wooden stairs. _

Edward pov

I heard the commotion before I saw it. I was just about to enter the bar again after stopping a cab and I heard shouting, lots of it. Mostly male voices, they were panicked. But over all of that I heard screams, loud, piercing screams. My thoughts darted to one person. Bella. I ran towards the bar as fast as my legs would carry me and the sight in front of my stopped me dead in my tracks. There was a group of about 20 people all huddled around her, shouting things, arguing with each other, one was speaking hurriedly into his phone, another leaning over her to check her pulse. My eyes settled on her eventually. She was shaking violently and she was the one screaming, yet she was unconscious, her eyes where flickering and now her screams has become short and sharp. It was a horrible sight.

"What the fuck happened?!" I asked, but everyone ignored me, they were all paying too much attention to Bella. "I said, What the fuck happened?!" I almost screamed in my anger. Everyone froze at my outburst, no one daring to speak up.

I rushed towards her and pushed some other guy out of the way as I checked her pulse and breathing, that was fine, but she was obviously having some sort of fit.

"Barry grabbed her, not that hard or anything, just like playful. But she went down like someone had knocked her out, started shaking like that and screaming. No one knows what to do, dude." some guy finally said quietly.

"Give me the phone." I ordered some guy on his Cell and he obliged. I dialled a number I knew all too well into the keypad with shaky fingers and waited impatiently for him to pick up.

"Edward, it's 11 at night, what are you ringing me for?" Carlise asked groggily. I didn't bother apologising, just went straight into the story I'd just heard.

"Dad, I'm with Bella at some bar. I left her for a bit to get a cab and I came back and she's on the floor shaking and screaming. She's unconscious I think, apparently some dickhead grabbed her and she just passed out. I need your help, dad." I had to almost shout so he could hear me over her screams and it surprised me that my voice came out shaky.

"Okay son, checked her pulse and breathing?" He asked, already in full doctor mode.

"Yes, both fine."

"Okay, well just stay with her, don't let any body else move her, I'll be there in 15 minutes." I already heard a door slam in the back ground and knew he was on his way. I told him the address of the bar and hung up and I gazed down at Bella.

I felt the need to comfort her some how, and instinctively held my hand out and brushed some of her hair from her face softly. I moved slowly and positioned myself so I was sat as close to her as I could without touching her and crossed my legs. I sat like that for a moment just watching her, feeling so helpless as I watched her twitch and shout.

"Dude, look, she's calming down." I heard someone murmur from behind me. And as I watched more closely I saw he was right, from when I'd first arrived she wasn't as loud as before, even marginally.

Without thinking I reached out and took her closest hand in both of mine. When I realised what I'd done, I tensed, expecting an even bigger out burst, but instead it felt as if she stopped shaking so hectically, even slightly. I took one of my hands and layed it softly on of of her cheeks, enjoying the warmth that was there.  
"Shh, it'll be okay," I murmured tentatively, partly to myself, "It's okay, babe, I'm here."

I sat like that for about 5 minutes, and her shaking and shouting slowed and quietened by the second until she was completely silent and still.

"Woah, how did you do that, bro?" Someone asked from behind.

I stared at Bella's now motionless body, "I have no idea," I replied, a little stunned myself.

I suddenly became very aware of the audience behind me and felt very self conscious, "Mind giving us some space?" I asked rudely and they all began to retreat back to wherever they'd came from.

I slowly removed one of my hands from her face and slid It behind her back and I let go of her hand and moved it to behind her legs, I then gently lifted her and draped her over my lap. I wrapped my arms securely around her and rested her head oh my shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open quickly and darted across my face for a moment.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hey." she replied quietly.

**Well well well well well. This wasn't planned, it just came out as I wrote it, I don't really like the beginning, but I do like it when I got into it. I'm sorry if Its kinda succky but you know I haven't written any fanfiction for a few months so this is just a starter. I hope you all like it! And once again, so sorry for the humungous wait. Reviews would make my weeeeek. **


	11. Lie's and tears

**Yay! I woke up this morning, (well, afternoon) and checked my email and I had 9 emails from fanfiction! No idea how happy that made me, especially when I saw two of them were reviews ;) I know it's not a lot to some people, but to me it actually means so much to know people are reading and actually enjoying this story, so thankyou very very much to; _momo1214_ and _ErikaKapele_ for putting my story on their favourites, _goldcrown5923_, _ElizaLockhart_ and _ErikaKapele_ for putting 'people change' on story alert, _ErikaKapele_ for putting me on her favourite author list, (wow, seriously?) and huuuge thank you to _ErikaKapele_ and _Goldcrown59_ for reviwing! Okay, so now the thank you's are out of the way, am I the only one that totally loves drunk Bella? Writing her just amuseed me, I based her on a mixture of my friends when they're drunk and they are all very, very funny! Okay, on with the story ;) **

Bella pov

"I'm honestly fine," I tried to reassure Dr. Cullen for about the hundredth time that night.

"Bella," He started sternly, "So you call having a fit normal?"

"Well, no, but, I feel fine now, please, can I just go home?"

He sighed as he looked at me.

"I can't let you go home without checking you over properly at the hospital, Bella, and I'm afraid your father has been called."

Oh god, I hadn't been expecting that.I didn't bother to try and argue back about that. I sat and thought about what I should tell my father, how much the truth, and how much a lie, and what I could get away with. I knew he'd be freaking out completely right now, but I could find my way around telling him the whole truth. He wasn't ready for that, yet. As Carlisle sped down the empty winding roads back towards the hospital an uncomfortable silence fell upon us that I felt the need to break.

"Why didn't Edward come with us?" I asked.

"He said he had to do something. He'll be at the hospital a bit after we get there." He told me, glancing at me briefly.

I wondered what he had to do, but decided I didn't want to know. I thought back to what had just happened. It'd happened once before, one of these 'episodes'. What triggers them? A memory, a horrible memory. When he grabbed me, it was exactly how _he_ grabbed me before. And I went down, I went down exactly how I did before. They're scary, extremely extremely scary, it feels like I'm back there, like I never left.

Mr. Cullen clearing his throat loudly brought me back to the present.

"Are you angry with me, sir?" I asked him out of the blue. His chuckle startled me.

"Of course not, why would you think that?"

"Well, because me and your son were drinking in a bar, under age drinking and he ended up calling you all the way out here and really there's no need cause I'm fine." I finished and glanced at him nervously, anxiously awaiting his reaction. He just smiled at me.

"Bella, it's honestly not the first time I've had to pick up Edward after he's been out drinking, at least this time it was for a serious reason. And, I was quite looking forward to meeting the famous Bella,"

That was confusing, what did he mean 'famous Bella'? Once again he chuckled at my expression and at the moment I realised how alike both him and Edward were. The bottle green eyes, ridiculously handsome features and almost the exact same irresistible voice. Did he mean Edward had spoken about me?

"Alice talks so much about you, all good of course."

For some reason my heart felt like it dropped slightly when he didn't mention Edward, but I pushed that thought to the back of my head.

"Oh, right," Was my amazing response to that.

**

I sat on the end of the hospital bed and swung my legs to the side, this was taking much longer than I'd thought. I still hadn't come up with what I was going to tell my dad, or the doctors for that matter, or Edward, well, lets just say anyone. Just then I heard a door click open, I spun round to see who it was and I couldn't help but smile when I saw just who I wanted to see, Edward. He smiled back his signature smile as he entered. I moved over on the bed so he could sit next to me and he did, mimicking my position.

"How are you?" He asked me. I shrugged in response.

"Been better, been worse."

He took a deep breath and paused, staring intently at a point on the door opposite.

"What happened?" He asked me seriously.

"I don't know," I lied, careful not to look at him in the eye, instead I focused on the same spot he was staring at a moment ago.

"You're a shit liar. Seriously, what the hell happened? That shit freaked me out, Bella."

His voice sounded so sincere I had to look at him, that was a bad idea. His eyes were almost smouldering and I was well and truly dazzled.

"Bella," He urged me, he lifted his right hand up to my cheek and held it there as he held my gaze, silently begging me to tell him what had happened.

I was on the verge of giving in when the door opened again and I heard someone clear their throat noisily. Edward moved his hand from my face quickly and we looked away from each other as fast as we could, as if we were doing something wrong.

"Okay, Bella, we've done some tests and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong. We do know you had some sort of a fit though. Can you tell us what happened exactly?" Dr. Cullen asked me, ignoring the previous close proximity his son and I were in a moment ago. Oh shit, now I had to see if they'd believe my awful lying.

"Well, it's all kind of a blur. I just remember waking up and Edward being there and hitting my head as I went down."

I glanced at Carlisle and was pleased to see it looked like he was buying it.

"Well, its likely you have concussion then. I'd like to keep an eye on you over the next few days though-"

"Oh please, can I just go home? I'll be much more comfortable there." I insisted, a little pathetically.

"That's what I was going to suggest," he paused to smile at me warmly, "You're free to go now, and I'll come and check on you at your house in a few days, check you're all okay. I suggest you take a few days of school as well."

"Oh well, if you insist," I smiled at him and decided I liked Edward's father very much.

He left then and said he'd give me some time to collect my things. I hopped of the bed and headed over to where I'd left my bag, but before I had the chance to pick it up myself another hand had already reached down and picked it up for me.

"I think I should get this, you were very drunk earlier," Edward whispered in my ear. His voice made the hairs on the back of my neck raise and what he was saying made my cheeks blush a ridiculous shade of red.

"Yeah, well, I've sobered up." I told him, snatching my bag from him and heading out of the door as fast as I could, I didn't want to be caught in the same situation with him I was a moment ago.

"I think I'd better take you home, make sure you get there okay." His voice sounded in my ear again and I cursed his super long legs.

"Aren't you drunk?"

"Nope, I stopped after one."

"Well, I thought my dad was called?" I asked desperately not wanting to be stuck with him again.

"Yes, but my father told him there was no point coming up and that you'd be home and well soon enough. No excuses now, babe." He stopped in front of me and winked.

I snorted and pushed past him, heading straight towards his car.

**

"You're an awful liar," He stated out of the blue.

We'd been driving about 5 minutes and the journey had been completely silent up until now.

"I don't know what you're talking about,"I told him stubbornly and turned my face away from his and looked out of the window to avoid his gaze.

"Your whole story about not remembering anything. My dad knows too, but I told him not to press you on it."

I didn't respond to that. He pulled up into my driveway and turned his car off. He then turned his whole body around so he was facing me.

"Please, Bella, why can't you tell me?" He asked me as he took my hands in his own.

I turned my head reluctantly and let myself get lost in his beautiful, beautiful eyes. I looked down at our entwined hands before answering.

"I just can't." I whispered.

"Is it that bad?" He replied, just as quietly.

I didn't answer this time, just bobbed my head up and down.

"Okay, but I'm here for you, you know that."

I nodded again and let a tear fall silently onto my lap. Edward moved one of his hands from mine and lifted my chin up so I was looking at me, he then gently wiped another tear away that was threatening to fall. I looked at his face properly for the first time that night and noticed a slight purpling colour starting to form around his left eye.

"What happened to your eye?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." He told me simply.

"Oh, well, thanks. For everything, Edward." Was all I said before I let go of his hands and stepped out of his car into the rain.

I figured I'd have to tell him the truth some time, today just wasn't that time.

**Not sure about this one at all, tell me what you think?! Also in such a shit mood and reviews would make me amazingly happy. **


End file.
